


A Little Bit Dangerous, But Baby That's How I Want It

by LouisIsTheSun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsTheSun/pseuds/LouisIsTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a posh prince (or so everyone thinks) who's father owns the university. Louis somehow got accepted to one of the most prestige universities in England. Everyone knows Harry and is apparently in love with him, however when Louis arrives that's not the case. He may be small and innocent looking but he's not going to let some destructive rich boy get to him. Although, the discovery of a completely different and thrilling life out there may change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Dangerous, But Baby That's How I Want It

Louis wakes up in the morning feeling dizzy and overwhelmed by the day he knows is to come.


End file.
